Other Songs
by Gojirob
Summary: A series of AU shorts in drabble form, looking at the characters and situations of Elfen Lied seen in other ways. Some Xovers.


Other Songs

By Rob Morris

**UNIVERSE 1**

They were in a world where acceptance by the so-called Normal Humans was fleeting and exceedingly rare.

"Now, the question comes, do we obey the voice that says kill all who are different, and become what we rail against, or accept that people need to be guided to a better path, a path of acceptance?"

She was as different from the others as they were from most 'normals'.

"Acceptance must and will be earned, and the killing voice opposed. That is where you five step in."

At least, reasoned Lucy, this 'Marvel Girl' costume's mask would help hide her horns.

**UNIVERSE 2**

Beast Boy was enraged, so much so even Raven would be scared.

"You totally sabotaged the security systems in the Tower!"

The lonely girl shook her head.

"He found me before you did-helped me to keep this awful power under control!"

"You betrayed us! You betrayed me! Do you know what it is to an orphan to get close to somebody...to get close...oooohhh NOOOOOOOO!"

He shifted through twenty forms as the horrid memories returned. Memories of their real first meeting. As he flew off, a heavy gloved hand went on her shoulder.

"No-you don't have any friends, Lucy."

**UNIVERSE 3**

She bowed before their markers.

"But for your love, I would be like the thug who stepped from the shadows and erased you."

She spread leaves from their favorite tea blend over the site.

"I questioned my purpose, to have so much and yet have to hide what I was forever. How could I cower in our great home while killers walked fearlessly and free? How to teach their kind fear?"

She rose and donned her light yet dark armor. Nana was waiting impatiently in the car.

"For you, Mother and Father-Kouta and Yuka-I have become a Bat!"

**UNIVERSE 4**

_Azula had us dead to rights in Ba Sing Se. But Zuko kept his head._

"Bad choice, Zu-Zu!"

"The only choice-because you always lie!"

_The battle turned again when Azula tried to fry Aang as he went all State-ly. My Sis's water whip looped her lightning back, and it was over. I stepped forward, because I know what expendable means._

"Look, if she gets up and fries me-nail her hard!"

_Great, unless she twists my head off and uses my body as a shield. Her face showed real confusion. Azula's next word would change our lives forever. _

"Nyu?"

**UNIVERSE 5 **

Father Mulcahy nodded.

"The monks will take her now."

It was sad, but she faced instant discrimination on the outside. Winchester raised a concern.

"Still like to know where she got-those."

BJ shrugged.

"So long as she's outside this Hell."

Potter thought of his granddaughter back home, and Margaret and Klinger thought of children they might have one day. Pierce kissed her on the cheek as he sent her away.

**MAINE, 1972**

Doctor Pierce and Colonel Houlihan returned from Vietnam to find a smiling horned girl in front of their home.

"I have been waiting for my special friends."

**UNIVERSE 6 **

Kouta pointed.

"C'mon Gang! We can peel out and split!"

Mariko giggled.

"Now all we need is a banana and some ice cream!"

Nana shook her head and tested the doorway.

"I'll bet this button controls the exit."

It opened a pit beneath them. Mariko giggled again.

"The blood is rushing to my head!"

Yuka, who had gotten them in this mess, sighed.

"That would only be an improvement for you."

They landed, and the master villain pointed.

"You cannot escape-and why are you still wearing those Pussycat ears?"

Lucy, leader of The Pussycats, grinned.

"Who says they're cat-ears?"

**UNIVERSE 7 **

The girl called Lucy looked at her dear childhood friend. There was nothing but hate in his eyes. Hate over wrongs that could now never be undone.

"I never meant to hurt you. You have to know that."

He was impassive, even cold.

"Do you think any of that matters now?"

She fought back tears.

"I didn't understand what I was doing. The pain it could cause."

The dog walked up with the others in the background. They were barely noticed.

"I have something I need to avenge. You can't stop me."

AND SO I FINALLY KICKED THAT STUPID FOOTBALL


End file.
